A port in a storm
by The masked author1
Summary: Chapter 3 is now up. Brass gets her heart broken by Metabee. She doesn't want too be hurt again and decides never to get close to anyone again. However, things don't go quite as planned. A definitely original pairing. Shoujo-ai. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A port in the storm  
  
Disclaimer: "Medabots" and all related characters are not my property, they are the property of Fox Kids, the Fox Family Channel, Hasbro, (and Toei Animation if what I read during the credits is correct). Also, any songs that I mention during this story are not mine either.  
  
Credit goes to Starwind9484@aol.com for agreeing to proof read for any problems.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *   
  
It was a stormy day in the town of West Shinjuku (A/N: I'm picking this as the city since I've never heard the location mentioned before). So stormy, all of the schools had to be closed, and the students had to be let out early, in fear of a flash flood.  
  
All of the kids were excited the get out of school early and go home to enjoy their extra time off. However, getting home was proving to be a challenge. Some of the roads had been blocked off and barricaded because of the water level, so getting back wasn't easy in any way.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
A familiar pink, stretch limo was currently cruising around the rainy streets of West Shinjuku. It stopped at a red light, before signaling for a right turn, and going on.  
  
In the back seat, sat Karin and Neutranurse, both of them looking very bored. With school cut short, Karin was unable to finish the cleaning that she had started.   
  
Neutranurse, on the other hand, didn't mind getting to leave ahead of schedule. Most of the medabots at the Rosewood school acted very snooty, like they were all better then everybody else.   
  
The others, she didn't know about, they acted like macho idiots with low intelligence, who would constantly hit on her or anything else that looked even half decent. The only medabot there that she did like was Sumilidon, but for some strange reason, he was very shy around her. Actually, he was shy around any girl who would talk to him.  
  
'Something is very, very strange with Sumilidon. He doesn't so much as flinch in battle, yet he jumps when I try to talk to him,' Neutranurse thought.  
  
The two could feel the limo coming to another stop, and the speakerphone began to beep.  
  
"Ms. Karin," the driver's voice came over the speaker, "I'm sorry, but we've come across another roadblock, it seems the water is getting higher."  
  
"I understand, let's just try and find another way to get back home," Karin replied.  
  
"This storm is really getting nasty," Neutranurse stated.  
  
"I know, I'd hate to be caught out there in this kind of weather," Karin told her.  
  
"I feel sorry for anybody who is. Especially all the medabots who don't have a home to go to," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"It's terrible, all of those poor medabots, abandoned and have no place to go to," Karin replied sadly.  
  
"Maybe we could donate funds to build a shelter for all of them. Then they wouldn't have to suffer like they do," Neutranurse suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea, I'm sure that would make all those poor medabots very happy."  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
Karin was asleep in the back seat of the limo, covered with a comfy blanket. There were even more roadblocks than they had expected, and with the level of water on the streets, it wasn't safe to go the speed limit, so it was taking much longer to get home than it should've.  
  
Neutranurse was ready to doze off as well. But just as she was about to, the limo came to another stop, and the speakerphone began beeping again.  
  
"Yes," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"Ms. Neutranurse, I thought you might want to know this. There's a lone medabot on the curb in front of the park," the driver replied.  
  
"A lone medabot? What type," she asked.  
  
"I think it looks like...an SLR type," the driver told her.  
  
"An SLR type? I'm going to check it out," Neutranurse replied.  
  
"Huh, what's going on," Karin asked as she slowly awoke from the commotion.  
  
"The driver says that there's a sailor medabot alone on the curb, I'm going to check it out," Neutranurse told her and took an umbrella from underneath one of the limo seats.  
  
"Okay, be careful," Karin told her.  
  
Neutranurse opened the limo door and stepped out, while Karin set a towel on the floor and got two others ready so she could dry off the medabot.  
  
Several minutes later, Neutranurse came back to the open door, with her arm around a very familiar medabot.  
  
"Is that Brass," Karin asked.  
  
"The one and only," Neutranurse told her.  
  
After helping Brass into the limo, Neutranurse stepped in as well, much drier than poor Brass was, she was drenched from head to toe in rain.  
  
"Brass, what were you doing out in this storm," Karin asked as she began to dry her off.  
  
Brass said nothing; she just stood quietly on the towel, slumped over, looking sad.  
  
"Come on Brass, say something," Neutranurse told her as she helped Karin with the drying, but Brass still said nothing.  
  
"Neutranurse, what's wrong with her," Karin asked.  
  
"I don't know, I found her sitting on the curb and crying about something, but she wouldn't tell me what, it was hard enough trying to get her to come with me," Neutranurse told her as she worked on Brass' fingers.  
  
"Brass," Karin began as she gently cupped the sailor medabot's face, "come on, what's wrong? Why're you upset and why were you out in this storm?"  
  
"...I hate him," was all Brass could say, before she began to cry again.  
  
"Who do you hate," Karin asked.  
  
"Metabee, I hate him," she cried, shocking both girls.  
  
"Why do you hate Metabee," Neutranurse asked.  
  
Brass tried her best to explain, but she was too upset for it to be coherent.  
  
"Calm down Brass, just relax," Neutranurse said as she tried to calm her down while Karin continued to dry her off.  
  
Brass sounded like she was gasping for breath as she cried. Neutranurse put both hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down, resulting in Brass wrapping both arms around her tightly as she began to cry into her shoulder.  
  
'Metabee must've done something terrible to get Brass this upset,' Karin thought.  
  
Karin soon managed to get Brass dry again, but she wasn't any calmer. She was crying just as hard, and had a grip on Neutranurse that couldn't be broken, and it was starting to get uncomfortable.  
  
"Brass, could you please let me go? You're starting to crush me," Neutranurse told her.  
  
Brass looked up at Neutranurse and seemed to calm down somewhat. She looked back down, and let her go.  
  
"Brass, can you tell us what's wrong now," Karin asked.  
  
"...Yesterday, I went to see Metabee. I had something that I had to tell him, in person. But when I got to Ikki's house, Mrs. Tenryo said that he had already left to see someone. So I started searching everywhere I knew that Metabee would go. I checked the hop mart, the school, the park, everywhere. I finally decided to go back to his house and wait for him, but to do so, I had to cross the bridge," Brass explained as she tried to stay calm and not break down crying again.  
  
"What's wrong with that," Karin asked.  
  
"That's where I found him. That's where I found Metabee...Metabee and...Oceana. They were laughing and swimming together in the river, enjoying themselves, acting like they'd known each other for a long time. And then, the worst thing that could've happened, happened. I heard Metabee say...that he loved Oceana, completely, totally, and unconditionally. In that one sentence, Metabee broke my heart. After that, I ran, I just ran. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I had to get away from there," Brass told her, shortly before breaking down and crying even harder than before.  
  
"Brass, I'm sorry," Neutranurse said as she embraced Brass gently.  
  
"I-I-I lost Metabee on the same day that I was going to tell him that I love him, talk about bad timing," Brass said in between sobs.  
  
"Brass, I'm sure that you'll find somebody else," Karin told her.  
  
"No," Brass practically screamed, "I've already had my heart broken once, I won't let it happen again. I'll never get close to another man ever again," she cried.  
  
"It's okay Brass, just let it out," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"It's not fair, why her? Why Oceana? Why not me? I've known Metabee for so long, and he never showed any signs of liking me. Metabee knew her for a day, and he fell in love with her. He fell in love with her, in my body, my body! She didn't have a single thing that I didn't, but he still fell in love with her, why did he do it," Brass asked as she cried even harder.  
  
"I don't know Brass, sometimes it just happens I guess," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"Brass, if you're not going to love another man again, then what're you doing to do," Karin asked.  
  
"I don't know, all I do know is that I'm not going to let anybody hurt me again, never," she choked out.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
The rain continued to poor down as the stormed waged on, not showing any signs of stopping.  
  
Karin had fallen asleep again, wrapped up in a thick blanket to keep herself warm. With the weather, and more streets blocked off, it was taking much longer to get back home.  
  
Brass had calmed down for the most part; her crying had died down to sniffling, but she was still very upset. Neutranurse still held her to calm her down, but it didn't help much. But still, Brass clung to her for dear life, not wanting to let go.  
  
"You're lucky," Brass whispered, so as not to wake Karin up.  
  
"Excuse me," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"You're lucky, you've got Sumilidon. I bet he never stabbed you in the back for somebody else," Brass told her.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. Sumilidon is nice, but he's so shy around girls its embarrassing for Koji. He gets so nervous when I try to talk to him that he can't quit stuttering. And with his lisp it's hard to tell what he's saying," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"He probably likes you, but he doesn't know how to say it," Brass told her.  
  
"If so, he sure has a funny way of showing it," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"Maybe you should ask him if he likes you. You shouldn't hesitate like I did," Brass told her.  
  
"Brass, please don't beat yourself up, you didn't do anything wrong," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"That's it, I didn't do anything, and Metabee found somebody else to love. Why didn't I tell him sooner? If I had only told him two days ago, none of this would be happening now," Brass told her.  
  
"I don't have any of the answers Brass. But maybe, you didn't tell him, because you don't love him as much as you thought you did. Maybe you love somebody else even more," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"But, who? Who could I love more than I did Metabee," Brass asked.  
  
"I don't know Brass, I don't have the answers. But when you meet that person, I'm sure you'll know," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"I hope so Neutranurse. I don't really want to be alone forever," Brass told her.  
  
"You won't be, Brass, I promise," Neutranurse told her.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
Karin slowly started to wake up again. The storm finally looked like it was letting up. And outside the window, she could see that the limo was already pulling in the main gate of her home.  
  
"Home already? How long have I been asleep," she asked herself.  
  
"A little over half an hour," Neutranurse told her.  
  
Karin looked over, and saw a cute site. Brass looked like she had fallen asleep with her head on Neutranurse's lap.  
  
"Did she finally calm down," Karin asked.  
  
"A little, she cried herself to sleep. This whole thing with Metabee really got her upset," Neutranurse said as she placed her hand on Brass' left cheek.  
  
"That's really sad," Karin told her.  
  
"I know it is. Karin, could we bring her inside for a while? Just until the weather lets up and it's safe to get her back to Erika," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"I think that would be nice, and then when she's feeling better we can take her back to Erika, I'm sure that she's upset about Brass being gone," Karin told her.  
  
Neutranurse carefully lifted Brass' head up and moved herself out from under her. She then carefully slid one arm under Brass' back, and the other under her legs and lifted her up.  
  
"Is she too heavy? I could carry her if you like," Karin offered.  
  
"No thank you, I can carry her. Just because I was never meant to go directly into combat, doesn't mean that I'm not strong. Remember when you were sick? I lifted you easily," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"Oh that's right, I forgot about that."  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
Brass stirred slowly from her uneasy rest, unable to get any real sleep. As her systems came back online, she found herself in a large room, lying on a double bed.  
  
"Where am I," she asked herself as she got off of the bed and stood up as she began to look around.  
  
The bed was covered with a pink comforter and several pillows, and had four, gold painted posts, with an awning at the top.  
  
The floor was covered in a luscious blue carpet, and facing one of the walls, was a small desk and chair, large enough for a small person, but mainly designed with a medabot in mind. On the desk were several books, a CD player and small collection CDs and a stack of paper. A few feet away, was a pair of pink curtains that were currently shut.  
  
On the wall across from the desk was a bookcase with several rows full of books, ranging from romance novels, to a set of encyclopedias, to magazines.  
  
The walls of the room were decorated in rose pink wallpaper, and had a good sized amount of framed pictures hanging on them. Pictures and Neutranurse and Karin together, and at least one picture of Neutranurse with her arms around Sumilidon's waist, holding him close, which appeared to be much to his dismay.  
  
There were also other pictures, but they seemed a bit strange. One of them was of Neutranurse and Karin in what appeared to be pink nightgowns. Another one had the two dressed in what appeared to be cat costumes (Neutranurse's was a pink and white CAT body), most likely for Halloween. Another had Neutranurse rubbing a white and black striped CAT medabot's belly, which was currently lying on its back, looking very content.   
  
And one large picture that Brass remembered very well. A group photo of herself and Erika, Neutranurse and Karin, Metabee and Ikki, Mr. Principal and Samurai, Koji and Sumilidon, Dr. Aki, Ms. Caviar and Belzelga, Peppercat and Samantha, Totalizer and Sloan, Crosserdog and Spyke, Rintaro and Kantaroth, Henry, and even Rokusho. Everybody was standing close together and holding hands or hugging and looking like they were enjoying themselves. It was taken when everybody found out that Ikki had made it into the Robattle World Tournament, they had decided to celebrate and throw a large picnic for everybody that was a friend.  
  
"I see that you're awake." Brass jumped and whirled around, coming face to face with Neutranurse.  
  
"Oh, Neutranurse, you scared me," Brass stated as she held her hand to her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you were feeling better," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"Neutranurse, where am I? What am I doing here," Brass asked.  
  
"We're at Karin's house, and this is my room. I thought you might like to rest for a while, it's a lot more comfortable than the seats in the limo are," Neutranurse told her, "now, are you feeling better than you were earlier?"  
  
"A little, but I'm still upset about Metabee and Oceana," Brass said as she sat back down on the bed, her arms hanging between her legs.  
  
Neutranurse sat down on the bed next to Brass and wrapped her left arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Brass, it's going to hurt for a while. But eventually, the pain will pass and you'll be ready to move on," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"Are you sure," Brass asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, I've been through this myself," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"...Neutranurse, I'm sorry," Brass told her.  
  
"No, Brass it's allright, it was years ago. It hurt for a long time, but I was able to move on. And some day, you'll be able too as well," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"But when," Brass asked.  
  
"I don't know Brass, it's up to you. It could be today, tomorrow, next month. It will all depend on you. When you decide to move on and let go, it'll finally stop hurting," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"I hope so," Brass told her and took a long pause before she continued, "Neutranurse, could I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"Some of these pictures that you have, they look strange. Like the one of you and Karin wearing nightgowns?"  
  
"We were having a slumber party with a few friends and their medabots. Everybody showed up wearing pajamas, even the other medabots," Neutranurse told her, resulting in Brass letting out a laugh.  
  
"Is that really true," she asked.  
  
"I've never told a lie before, and I wouldn't start now," Neutranurse replied.  
  
"What about the one where you two were dressed up as cats? Or the one with you and that CAT model," Brass asked.  
  
"It was Halloween and we were trick or treating. It was murder for Karin to try and design a cat suit that would fit me, so we finally had to settle on a spare body," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"And what about the one with that CAT medabot," Brass asked.  
  
"One of Karin's friends came to visit and she brought her pet along," Neutranurse explained.  
  
"A pet," Brass asked.  
  
"Yes, her medabot, Tiger, acts a lot like a real cat would, so he's treated more like a pet. When Tiger and his medafighter showed up, he started to act like any cat would, exploring and looking around, and then he started to cause trouble. When my guard was down, he pounced on me and curled up on my chest for a nap. He was definitely more than just a little playful," Neutranurse stated, getting Brass to laugh even more.  
  
"It sounds like you've definitely had some interesting times," Brass told her.  
  
"I have, but there's one thing that I'd really like," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"And what's that, Neutranurse," Brass asked.  
  
"I'd like it, if somebody loved me. Karin's rich and has access to just about anything she'd need. But even with all of that, I've never been truly happy," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"But what about Karin? She loves you doesn't she," Brass asked.  
  
"That's different, Brass. We're close, but the kind of love that we share is more like the kind two sisters would share for each other," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"Sisters," Brass asked.  
  
"Yes, we're a lot closer than a regular medabot and medafighter are. Somewhere along the line, we sort of became sisters in a way," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"Sisters, that's nice," Brass said as she gently gripped Neutranurse's hand, "but what kind of love were you talking about when you said that you wanted somebody to love you?"  
  
"The kind of love that you felt for Metabee. The kind where everything just seems to perfect when you're with that certain someone, the kind where you get excited and nervous when that person comes up to you, and you love that feeling. The kind of love where you'll make up an excuse just to go see that person," Neutranurse explained.  
  
"You'll find the man that's right for you Neutranurse, someday," Brass told her and gently squeezed her hand.  
  
"And I'm sure you'll find somebody that will love you as much as you loved Metabee," Neutranurse replied.  
  
"...Neutranurse, thank you, I feel better now that I've had somebody to talk to," Brass told her.  
  
"Talking always makes one feel better. If you keep it bottled up inside, you'll just hurt yourself," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"How do you know this," Brass asked.  
  
"I'm older by a couple of years, I've had more experience in life. I've experienced the joy of being in love, the pain of having my heart broken, and what it's like to move on," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"...Maybe I'm not beautiful enough, maybe that's why he chose Oceana over me," Brass said to herself.  
  
"Don't talk like that Brass, you're very beautiful. It's Metabee's fault not yours, don't beat yourself up over this," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"...You think that I'm beautiful," Brass asked.  
  
"I don't have to think it Brass, I know you are. Not just the way you look, but your personality. Anybody who doesn't find you attractive must be an idiot," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"Metabee obviously didn't find me attractive," Brass replied.  
  
"See what I mean," Neutranurse told her.  
  
The two looked at each other for several seconds, before they broke down into hysterics. Laughing until their sides were soar. They finally managed to calm down, before they started to talk again.  
  
"...You wanna know what I regret most? That I was hoping Metabee would be the first one to kiss me," Brass said as she slid her index finger down the middle of her faceplate.  
  
A seam appeared where her finger had been, and the faceplate split in two, going right down the middle, and the two halves sliding back into her helmet, revealing two, luscious, ruby red lips.  
  
"You've never been kissed," Neutranurse asked in surprise, bras simply shook her head.  
  
"These lips have never been touched by anyone. I was hoping for my first kiss to come from Metabee, but that's not going to happen. I guess I'll just have to look elsewhere," Brass told her.  
  
"...I've never been kissed either," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"You haven't? Not even by Sumilidon," Brass asked.  
  
"It's hard to get a kiss from somebody when they don't have any lips," Neutranurse told her, Brass couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"That could be difficult," Brass told her.  
  
"...Brass, would you be happy if you were kissed," Neutranurse asked her.  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Why do you ask," Brass asked.  
  
"Would you close your eyes, for just a minute," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"How come, what for," Brass asked.  
  
"You'll see, or, you'll find out shortly. Just, close them, please," Neutranurse replied.  
  
Since she wasn't getting a straight answer, Brass did as she was asked; she shut off her optics, and waited.  
  
"Neutranurse, what is this about," she asked.  
  
"You'll see in just a minute, just keep your eyes shut," Neutranurse told her.  
  
As Brass waited, she could feel Neutranurse gently hold her shoulders. She felt herself growing anxious, not able to tell why. All she knew was that she felt excited about what was going to happen.  
  
Suddenly, Brass felt something touching her lips. Her optics came back on, she saw Neutranurse, face to face with her. She could feel her lips up against her own, emitting a light electrical charge.  
  
Brass' entire body stiffened up in surprise as she pushed herself free from Neutranurse. She jumped off the bed, and back up against the wall in fear and surprise.  
  
"Neutranurse, what was that about," Brass screamed as her faceplate closed quickly.  
  
"You said that you'd be happy if you were kissed, and I wanted to make you happy," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"Neutranurse, it's not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me, but...I'm not like that," Brass told her.  
  
"Not like what," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"Well, you know. I don't like women in that way," Brass told her.  
  
"Why, is there something wrong with it," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"Well...it's just not right," Brass told her.  
  
"Was there some law passed that medabots aren't allowed to love each other because of who they are," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"Well...no," Brass replied.  
  
"Would somebody get hurt from this?"  
  
"Well...no, I don't think so," Brass told her.  
  
"Are you afraid that I'll do what Metabee did?"  
  
"Yes, I mean no, I mean...I don't know what I mean," Brass replied.  
  
"Then why isn't it right?"  
  
"Because we're both girl medabots, that's why," Brass told her.  
  
"That isn't explaining anything. Why is it wrong to two girls to love each other? It isn't illegal; nobody is getting hurt, so why is it wrong because we're both girls," Neutranurse asked.  
  
Brass tried to search for a reason to tell Neutranurse why it was wrong, but she had found a way to shoot down every excuse she made. She was simply out of reasons. She sighed and shook her head as she leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, her hands on her knees.  
  
"...I just don't know," Brass sighed.  
  
"Brass, why does everything have to be dictated by what's normal? How we fight in robattles, what we do from one time of day to another. Does love have to be dictated by so many rules as well? Why can't love be between two who care about each other, despite who they may be," Neutranurse asked as she sat down next to her.  
  
"...I don't know, Neutranurse, I just don't know. I don't know what to think anymore," Brass replied.  
  
"I should've just kept my faceplate shut, I'm sorry Brass, this is my fault. I just wanted to make you happy, but instead, I think I did more damage than good," Neutranurse said as she hung her head.  
  
"Neutranurse, you had good intentions, you don't have to be sorry," Brass said as she put her hand on Neutranurse's shoulder.  
  
"Are we still friends then," Neutranurse asked as she gently took Brass' hand.  
  
"Yes, we're still friends," Brass told her.  
  
"Thanks," Neutranurse replied.  
  
For a while the two just sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other, not knowing what to say to each other. But after several minutes, Neutranurse finally decided to break the silence.  
  
"...Brass, could I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it," Brass asked.  
  
"Did you...like it," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The kiss," Neutranurse told her, causing Brass to blush brightly.  
  
"I...don't know, it's possible that I might've, but I was too surprised to think about it," Brass told her.  
  
"Would you like to try again? Just to find out I mean," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"I...I don't know, it's a nice offer and all, but I'm not sure," Brass told her.  
  
"If you're embarrassed, it'll only be between you an I. Nobody else will find out about this," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"...Do you promise that absolutely nobody will find out about this," Brass asked.  
  
"I promise," Neutranurse said as she raised her right hand.  
  
"...Well...allright, if you promise," Brass told her, somewhat reluctantly as she opened her faceplate once again, as did Neutranurse.  
  
"Um, how exactly do we do this? It feels a little awkward."  
  
"I've seen it done a couple of times in movies. I guess we start out like this. I put my right arm on your lower back, here," Neutranurse said as she moved her arm around Brass' body, resting it at the base of her back, "and my other arm, here," she continued as she moved her other arm, resting it on her upper back and near her neck.  
  
"What should I do," Brass asked.  
  
"Place your arms the way I did and close your eyes, I'll take care of the rest," Neutranurse told her.  
  
Brass nervously did as she was instructed, she wrapped her arms around Neutranurse's body, and slowly shut off her optics. She started to grow excited, so excited she was shaking.  
  
"Brass, don't get excited, just calm down and relax, I'll take care of the rest," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"Allright," Brass told her as she did some "deep breathing" to relax herself, until she stopped shaking from excitement.  
  
"Allright, are you ready," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Brass told her.  
  
Neutranurse slowly shut off her optics as she moved in close. After a moment of hesitation, she pressed her lips against Brass'.   
  
Brass stiffened in surprise at first as she felt Neutranurse's lips pressing against her, emitting a gentle electrical charge, but she soon relaxed as it began to feel good.  
  
Nervously, Brass began to return the kiss as best she could, eventually becoming more skilled at it.  
  
'This, actually feels good, I'm glad Neutranurse offered to do this,' Brass thought as she continued to get more into it.  
  
'She seems to be enjoying this. I hope she is,' Neutranurse thought as she continued to kiss Brass.  
  
After a couple of minutes Neutranurse began to break away from the kiss, but just as their lips parted, Brass pulled her back down, kissing her again.  
  
'I thought she said she's never been kissed, where did this come from,' Neutranurse thought, but soon decided to just go along with it.  
  
The two continued to kiss each other for a long time, passing the five minute mark, putting kissers all over to shame since they didn't have to stop and breathe.  
  
The two held each other and continued to kiss another five minutes, before eventually letting each other go. The two leaned against the wall, breathing deeply as they kept their faceplates open.  
  
"Brass, are you okay? Why're you breathing so hard," Neutranurse asked in between breaths.  
  
"I'm trying to, regulate my internal temperatures. My, systems generated a lot of heat. I've got to get them back to normal temperature so I don't overheat. What about you," Brass asked.  
  
"Same here, I guess that means it was good," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"I guess so," Brass said as she leaned against Neutranurse.  
  
"So, does that mean that you liked it," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe that I did," Brass told her.  
  
As the two laid together, Brass kept thinking about what they had just been through.  
  
'Is this love that I'm feeling for Neutranurse? I know that she's a good friend and all, and she kisses nicely. Although she was only kissing me to make me feel better. But when she was kissing me, I didn't care about Metabee and Oceana. It could be love, but then again it might not be. I should wait and see what develops. No, wait, that's the exact same thing I did with Metabee, I waited to see how my feelings developed, and when I found out it was love, I waited too long. I won't let it happen again,' Brass thought.  
  
"Neutranurse...there's...something I think you should know," Brass told her nervously.  
  
"What is it," Neutranurse asked as she carefully sat back up.  
  
"I, I think I love you," Brass told her.  
  
"You...you love me," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe I do," Brass told her.  
  
"Do you mean it? You're not just saying it," Neutranurse asked in disbelief.  
  
"No, I mean it Neutranurse, I love you," Brass told her.  
  
"Oh Brass," Neutranurse said and hugged Brass tightly as she began to cry.  
  
"Did I say something wrong Neutranurse," Brass asked as she hugged her back.  
  
"No Brass, I'm just so happy," Neutranurse told her as she continued to cry happily.  
  
Brass gently pushed Neutranurse back slightly and then cupped her chin and cheeks. She moved in close, and gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
'Neutranurse was right, there are too many rules, why should their be rules in love? Is it really wrong to love somebody as long as they're happy? If so, then we'll be wrong, and happy together,' Brass thought as she slowly ended the kiss.  
  
"I love you, Brass," Neutranurse said as she hugged her close.  
  
"I love you too, Neutranurse," Brass replied as she returned the hug.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
"Brass, Neutranurse," Karin asked as she gently knocked on the door, but received no answer, "Neutranurse, are you and Brass in there?"  
  
When she received no answer again, she quietly pushed the door open and stepped in. Then she saw why there was no answer; Brass and Neutranurse were both asleep, curled up together on the bed.  
  
"Oh that's so cute," Karin whispered.  
  
She gently stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her, deciding not to wake them up.  
  
"Those two are so cute together," she said to herself as she walked off.  
  
Another loud crash of thunder sounded, making her jump in surprise. The storm didn't look like it was going to get better anytime soon, if anything it looked like it was getting worse.  
  
"I suppose I should call Erika and let her know Brass is allright," Karin said to herself.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
Brass woke up at the sound of the thunder crash, clutching Neutranurse in surprise.  
  
"Oh, it was just the storm," Brass said as she relaxed and laid back down.  
  
"Don't like stormy weather," Neutranurse asked as she slowly stirred from her rest.  
  
"Oh, Neutranurse I'm sorry I woke you," Brass told her.  
  
"It's allright. You don't like storms, do you," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"No, I've always been scared of them," Brass told her.  
  
"I don't care for them much either. But with you here, I don't care about what the weather's like," Neutranurse stated, causing Brass to blush.  
  
"...I hope Ms. Erika is allright. She must be so upset with me missing," Brass told her.  
  
"Don't worry, Karin will call her and let her know everything is allright, I know it," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"How come you don't refer to Karin as Ms. Karin," Brass asked.  
  
"I use to, but she asked me to stop. She said it wasn't proper for me to do so. I guess it's because we're close like sisters," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"Oh," Brass replied.  
  
"Brass," Neutranurse began as she wrapped her arms around Brass' waist, "do you think we should tell Karin and Erika about us," she asked.  
  
"I, I don't know. If we do, we might lose each other, they might decide that we're never allowed to see each other again," Brass told her.  
  
"I don't think that would happen. Karin is very understanding, I don't think she would care," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"But Ms. Erika is different, she might think I've done something wrong. Or she might get angry and disown me," Brass told her as she began to cry at the thought.  
  
"Brass, I don't think Erika would ever do anything that heartless. I'm sure that she'll be understanding and accepting," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"I don't know, I hope you're right Neutranurse," Brass told her.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, if Erika does, by any chance, disown you, you're more than welcome to come and stay with me. I'm sure that Karin would be happy to let you stay here," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"I hope it doesn't come to that. Even though I have you to love, nobody could replace Ms. Erika," Brass told her.  
  
"Don't worry so much Brass. Whatever happens, you can count on me for support," Neutranurse reassured Brass as she gently squeezed her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Neutranurse, that means a lot to me," Brass told her.  
  
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
Like it? Hate it? Let me know. For those of you who did like it, there's more to come in the next chapter. We'll see how Karin and Erika react to this startling development, as well as other surprises. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aftermath and explanation   
  
Disclaimer: "Medabots" and all related characters are not my property, they are the property of Fox Kids, Hasbro, Nelvana, (and Toei Animation if what I read during the credits is correct). Also, any songs I mention in this story are not my property either.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *   
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Brass," Neutranurse began as she wrapped her arms around Brass' waist, "do you think we should tell Karin and Erika about us," she asked.  
  
"I, I don't know. If we do, we might lose each other, they might decide that we're never allowed to see each other again," Brass told her.  
  
"I don't think that would happen. Karin is very understanding, I don't think she would care," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"But Ms. Erika is different, she might think I've done something wrong. Or she might get angry and disown me," Brass told her as she began to cry at the thought.  
  
"Brass, I don't think Erika would ever do anything that heartless. I'm sure that she'll be understanding and accepting," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"I don't know, I hope you're right Neutranurse," Brass told her.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, if Erika does, by any chance, disown you, you're more than welcome to come and stay with me. I'm sure that Karin would be happy to let you stay here," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"I hope it doesn't come to that. Even though I have you to love, nobody could replace Ms. Erika," Brass told her.  
  
"Don't worry so much Brass. Whatever happens, you can count on me for support," Neutranurse reassured Brass as she gently squeezed her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Neutranurse, that means a lot to me," Brass told her.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
Another roar of thunder could be heard, soon followed by a flash of lightning. Karin had spent ten minutes trying to get in touch with Erika, but so far she had absolutely no luck getting in contact with her.  
  
"I don't get it, why isn't she answering? Would Erika really be out in this kind of weather," Karin asked herself as she dialed Erika's number once again, "if I don't get anything this time I'm going to give up for now."  
  
The phone continued to ring, over and over again, but still, no one would pick up. Karin was about to give up and try again later, but just as she was about to put the phone down; she could hear the click of somebody picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello," a teary voice asked.  
  
"Erika, is that you," Karin asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Erika replied.  
  
"Erika, are you okay? You sound like you've been crying," Karin told her.  
  
"I have been, Brass has been gone since yesterday and I can't find her. I've searched everywhere I though she might be and I can't find her anywhere," Erika stated as she tried to keep from crying again.  
  
"Well I know something that should make you feel better. I know where Brass is, she's safe and out of this crazy storm," Karin told her.  
  
"You do? Where is she," Erika asked, almost screaming is surprise.  
  
"She's here with us. Neutranurse found her on our way home from school and we brought her with us," Karin explained.  
  
"You did? Did you find out why she ran away," Erika asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you this. I think it's better if you hear it from her in person," Karin told her.  
  
"Could you put her on, please," Erika asked.  
  
"Well, I'll see, but she might still be asleep, she was the last time I checked," Karin told her and put the telephone down on the night stand.  
  
She stepped out of her room and walked down the hall, soon stopping at the door to Neutranurse's room and knocked.  
  
"Neutranurse, Brass, are you awake," she asked as she knocked.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
To Brass, nothing outside of the room mattered to her. She was with Neutranurse, the one loved, and that was all that she cared about. Not even the storm bothered her anymore.  
  
Another roar of thunder sounded, but Brass didn't care. She didn't jump; she didn't even flinch, all she did was sink deeper into Neutranurse's embrace. She had finally found the one she loved, and she wasn't about to lose her, not again.  
  
With a contented sigh, Brass closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep again. But just as she was about to go to sleep again, a knock at the door made her jump in surprise.  
  
"Neutranurse, Brass, are you awake," Karin asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"Are we awake? How did she know we were asleep," Brass whispered as she quickly got off the bed, followed by Neutranurse.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she checked in on us earlier," Neutranurse replied as she helped straighten out the bed covers.  
  
"What could she want," Brass asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should ask," Neutranurse suggested.  
  
"Neutranurse, Brass," Karin asked again.  
  
"One second," Neutranurse replied as she opened the door, letting Karin in.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you," she asked.  
  
"No, not really, the storm woke us up a while ago. How did you know that we were asleep anyway," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"I checked in on you earlier, I was worried about you," Karin told her, "Brass, Erika's on the phone, she'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Allright, I'll be back in a minute," Brass replied as she stepped out of the room with Karin.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
"Hello, Ms. Erika," Brass said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Brass? Oh thank goodness, I'm so glad to hear from you again," Erika stated, sounding very relieved, "why'd you run away?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Erika, I didn't mean to upset you," Brass began before turning to Karin, "Ms. Karin, could you please leave? This is personal."  
  
"Okay," Karin replied and stepped out of the room and walked down the hall.  
  
"As I was about to say," Brass began, "I ran away because of Metabee."  
  
"Metabee, why did you run away because of him," Erika asked.  
  
"I guess I should explain. Are you sitting down, it could take a while," Brass told her.  
  
"Okay I'm sitting down. What's the story," Erika asked.  
  
"Well, it all happened yesterday..." bras began as she nervously curled the phone cord around her index finger.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
The school bell rang, signaling the end of another day at Riverview Junior Elementary. All of the children dashed out to meet their medabots and get to home and their regular hangouts. The only ones that remained behind were the Screws and Ikki, (who were in detention for robattling in school and blasting Coach Mountain's butt), and Erika, who was working on her latest scoop for the school newspaper.   
  
As usual, Brass was with her, trying to help out. Unfortunately Erika was being very protective of her scoop, and didn't want anybody to come near it until it was published.  
  
"Ms. Erika, are you sure you don't want any help so you can get done sooner," Brass asked.  
  
"No, Brass I don't want any help. I want to get this done by myself, it's really important to me. If you've got something you'd like to do you can go ahead without me," Erika told her.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Erika, there is something that I've been meaning to take care of," Brass told her and left the room, "now, to find Metabee," she said to herself as she sprinted down the hallway.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Henry sat behind the front desk, reading his newspaper, propping his feet up on the desk and leaning back in his chair, today was a slow day for the hop mart. He would've fallen asleep, but the jingle bells on the door sounded, causing him to snap back to attention.  
  
"Hello, Henry has Metabee come by here today," Brass asked as she stepped in.  
  
"No not really. I haven't seen him since yesterday when he came in for some sealant. He said something about needing to waterproof his parts," Henry replied.  
  
"I see, well thank you anyway," Brass replied and stepped back out the door.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
Brass yawned as she stretched and leaned against a tree, rubbing her right shoulder. So far she had checked the Hop Mart, the arcade, and now the park. So far there was no sign of Metabee anywhere.  
  
"Where else could I check, where might Metabee be," she asked herself, and then it came to her, she set off in hor pursuit, knowing just where Metabee might be at.   
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
Brass leaned against the doorway of the Tenryo house, breathing deeply to cool off her internal systems. Running halfway across town had caused them to heat up, and unfortunately they weren't cooling down very fast. She looked around cautiously to see if anybody was watching. Once she saw that nobody was around, she stretched her arms out. In seconds, clouds of steam emitted from every joint of her body, quickly dissipating in the air.  
  
"Much better," Brass stated and then knocked on the door, which was soon answered by Mrs. Tenryo.  
  
"Oh, hello Brass, how're you," she asked sweetly  
  
"Fine, thank you. Mrs. Tenryo, would you happen to know where Metabee might be," she asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure really. He came home not too long ago, got his Aquamarr leg parts, said something about the river and then left," she explained.  
  
"The river, I see. Thank you Mrs. Tenryo, you've been a big help. Have a nice day," Brass replied and ran off, heading to the bridge and the river.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
Brass leaned against the bridge railing and panted hard. Once again she overheated her systems by running halfway across town.  
  
"I've got to quit doing this, its not good for my body," she said to herself.  
  
She once again expelled the steam in her body, cooling off her internal systems and returning them to a green status instead of red. Once that was taken care of she listened carefully to see if Metabee was at the river, or if she had just wasted her time.  
  
But to her relief, she heard the familiar sound of Metabee laughing, splashing, and a strange voice that sounded familiar. She stepped out onto the bridge and pulled herself up enough to look over the railing. But when she saw the site below, she was shocked.  
  
Swimming together in the river were Metabee and Oceana, together, laughing happily.  
  
"What're Metabee and Oceana doing together," she asked herself as she watched the two swimming.  
  
"This is so great, I can't believe we finally got some free time together," Metabee stated happily.  
  
"I know, it's wonderful. Just you and me, swimming together, having fun," Oceana replied as she moved over next to him.  
  
"Speaking of you and me, there's kinda something that I've been wanting to tell ya," Metabee stated nervously.  
  
"Oh, and what is it," Oceana asked.  
  
"Oh no, it couldn't be. Could it," bras asked herself as she adjusted the sound level on her audio sensors to make sure there was no misunderstandings.  
  
"Well Oceana, ever since I've known you I've been the happiest medabot on the planet. The time we've spent together has meant more to me than even going to the championships. What I'm trying to say, that is, I wanted to tell you that...that I love you Oceana, truthfully and completely," Metabee stated.  
  
"Oh Metabee," Oceana screamed and tackled him, smothering him with kisses and hugging him tightly, stating how much she loved him.  
  
Brass couldn't believe what she had just heard, it had to be a mistake, it just had to be! She played back the recording, listening carefully over and over, but it was the same every time.  
  
"Metabee, how could you," she asked before she broke down crying.  
  
Brass ran off, not looking back or forward as she cried in anger and sadness, knowing that she had just lost the one medabot that she loved so deeply.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
"And that's how it happened Ms. Erika," Brass sniffled, "if only I got to Metabee sooner, to tell him how I felt, none of this would've happened," she cried.  
  
"Oh Brass I'm so sorry," Erika stated, "I never knew you cared so deeply for Metabee, I just thought you two were friends."  
  
"I thought so too. But when I finally worked up enough courage to tell Metabee that I loved him it was too late," Brass said as she continued to cry, barely managing to keep her voice steady, "I didn't mean to make you mad, I just had to get away from there."  
  
"Brass please listen, I'm not mad, I was just upset that you were gone. I was afraid that the Rubberobos kidnapped you or you were taken away by somebody evil," Erika stated, "Brass, you don't know how sorry I feel, I wish there was something I could do for you to make you feel better."  
  
"I-it's alright Ms. Erika. I-I-I'll get over it, eventually, I know I w-w-will," she cried, "Whe-whe-when will I see you again?"  
  
"Soon Brass, just as soon as this storm eases up and I can come and get you, I promise," Erika stated.  
  
"M-M-Ms. Erika, I can't stay on any longer, I have to go."  
  
"Alright Brass, I'm sorry. I'll be there soon, I promise, good-"  
  
"No! Please don't say goodbye."  
  
"Okay...I'll be there just as soon as I can, I promise," Erika replied.  
  
"I know you w-w-will, M-M-Ms. E-E-Erika," Brass stuttered and managed to set the phone back down in its carriage, before breaking down into a crying heap again.  
  
Neutranurse quietly stepped into the room and knelt down next to Brass, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it more," she asked gently.  
  
"Neutranurse, it still hurts. I thought that I wouldn't be so upset with Metabee now that I have you, but just talking about what happened makes me cry," she stated as he voice wavered.  
  
"It's okay Brass, I'm here for you," Neutranurse said as she patted her back.  
  
"Why does it have to hurt so much? I h-h-have you and I love you, but I love Metabee too, why is it like this," she cried.  
  
"I don't know Brass, I don't know. I suppose this is just something one has to go through when their first love doesn't love them back. I could never replace Metabee, the only thing I can do is be here for you when you need me," Neutranurse explained.  
  
"Y-you won't stop loving me, will you?"  
  
"No Brass, I won't. I'll always love you," Neutranurse reassured her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Neutranurse, do you think I'll ever get over what happened with Metabee," Brass asked as she calmed down slowly.  
  
"You probably will. It'll take time, but I know that you'll feel better eventually," Neutranurse said as she stroked Brass' back.  
  
"Neutranurse, could we go back to your room and sleep? I'm tired," Brass whispered as her optics dimmed.  
  
"Yes, of course, anything you want," Neutranurse told her and helped her back up.  
  
"Thank you," Brass said as she tiredly clung to Neutranurse.  
  
"You're really tired," Neutranurse commented.  
  
Brass was too tired to reply. As they entered Neutranurse's room, she slumped over, exhausted from crying. Neutranurse stopped and picked her up, laying her back down on the bed. She was about to lay down next to her, but then she stopped. She decided to go over to her deck and write something on a piece of paper. After a quick proof reading she folded it up and carefully slid it under the first layer or armor on Brass' arm.  
  
"So you'll always remember," she whispered and kissed her cheek, before climbing into bed on the other side, gently slipping her arms around her waist, "I'll always be with you."  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
This was more of a filler chapter than anything else. I was going to continue but it would've become too long and drawn out so I decided to rewrite the first half with a new idea. I decided to explain exactly what happened between Brass and Metabee to cause the chain of events in the previous chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Consequences  
  
Disclaimer: "Medabots" and all related characters are not my property, they are the property of Fox Kids, Hasbro, Nelvana, (and Toei Animation if what I read during the credits is correct). Also, any songs I mention in this story are not my property either.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Brass was too tired to reply. As they entered Neutranurse's room, she slumped over, exhausted from crying. Neutranurse stopped and picked her up, laying her back down on the bed. She was about to lay down next to her, but then she stopped. She decided to go over to her deck and write something on a piece of paper. After a quick proof reading she folded it up and carefully slid it under the first layer or armor on Brass' arm.  
  
"So you'll always remember," she whispered and kissed her cheek, before climbing into bed on the other side, gently slipping her arms around her waist, "I'll always be with you."  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
The thunder crashed as the rain continued to pour down. But unlike before it had calmed down greatly, allowing the grates in the streets to drain the excess water.  
  
Karin paced back and forth, trying to be patient as she waited for her driver to get back. As soon as the weather looked up she sent him right out to pharynx is clear up Erika and bring her back. But after half an hour he still hadn't come back, and now she was starting to worry.  
  
"Ooh, I hope nothing happened," she said to herself as looked at her watch and then back out the window.  
  
But just as she turned around a loud car horn sounded and caused her to jump in surprise. She looked out the front door and saw her limo pull up. She grabbed her umbrella, slid on her shoes and hurried out the door.  
  
As soon as she got out she ran over to the passenger side of the limo and opened the door, letting a very excited Erika out under her umbrella.  
  
"Karin! Where's Brass, is she safe," Erika practically screamed as she grasped Karin's arms.  
  
"Erika calm down, Brass is just fine, come in and calm down," Karin told her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just upset, I miss Brass so much," Erika told her.  
  
"I know, I understand," Karin said as she escorted her inside, "do you want something to drink or sit down and relax?"  
  
"No, all I want is Brass. I don't think I could relax right now anyway," Erika told her.  
  
"Alright, just be patient and I'll get her," Karin told her.  
  
"Thanks Karin," Erika replied.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
Darkness, everywhere Brass looked was darkness. She looked around as she cautiously stepped forward, very nervous.  
  
"Where am I, what is this place," she asked herself, "Neutranurse, are you here," she called out, but only received an echo in response, "this isn't good, I just know it."  
  
"Brass," a low voice groaned, causing her to jump.  
  
"Who's there," she called out.  
  
"Brass," it called out again.  
  
"How could you Brass," the voice groaned, scaring her greatly.  
  
"Wait, I know that voice," she said to herself as she looked from behind her arms, "I know you, you can't scare me! Come out, Metabee!"  
  
In the distance a bright yellow light appeared, causing her to shield her optics. She carefully looked back at the light and was able to make out Metabee's frame. It looked like he had activated the medaforce, but instead his eyes were a bright red instead of emerald green.  
  
"Metabee," she asked.  
  
"What you're doing is wrong, you can't be with Neutranurse. I won't let you be with her," he groaned evilly.  
  
"You're wrong Metabee, I love her," Brass told him.  
  
"You can't love her, I won't let you," Metabee said as he brought his arms up and aimed at her.  
  
"Metabee no," she screamed as she pointed her left cannon at him, "don't make me shoot you Metabee, I will."  
  
"I won't let you continue this atrocity. Medaforce!"  
  
Brass put her arms up in self defense. She knew that she'd never be able to dodge the blast no matter how hard she tried, it was hopeless.  
  
"Goodbye Neutranurse, I love you," Brass whispered as she prepared to meet her demise.  
  
"I love you too Brass," a disoriented voice told her.  
  
Brass awoke with a start, her optics coming on immediately. She glanced around and found herself sitting on Neutranurse's bed, safe and sound, with Neutranurse gently embracing her.  
  
"Brass are you okay," Neutranurse asked, "I was asleep and the next thing I knew you grabbed me and said you loved me."  
  
"It, it was a bad dream, about Metabee," Brass told her.  
  
"Well don't worry, it was just a dream you're safe. After all, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Neutranurse reassured her.  
  
"I know, I know," Brass whispered as she laid back down, "but first could I ask you a question?"  
  
"What is it," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"Who was it you loved first?"  
  
"Well...to be perfectly honest, nobody. I was just saying that so you'd feel better," Neutranurse explained.  
  
"I see," Brass replied simply.  
  
"Are you mad," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"No, it was nice of you to do say that, thank you," Brass said shortly before a knock at the door was heard.  
  
"Neutranurse? Are you and Brass awake," Karin whispered.  
  
"You just lay down I'll see what she wants. And then, I'll get back to you," Neutranurse whispered, making Brass blush lightly at the statement.  
  
Neutranurse climbed down from the bed and walked over to the door and opened just enough to stick her head out.  
  
"Is something wrong Karin," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"No, Erika's here and she'd like it if Brass could come back down now," she explained.  
  
"Okay, but could you ask Erika to wait a little longer? Brass is still asleep," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"Okay Neutranurse," Karin told her and walked back down the hall.  
  
"Did I hear her right? Is Ms. Erika here," Brass asked as she sat up.  
  
"Yes she is. I'm sorry but I'll have to break that promise I made you," Neutranurse replied.  
  
"It's okay, we can always meet up again later," Brass told her as she hopped off the bed, "well, I guess I shouldn't keep Ms. Erika waiting any longer."  
  
"I suppose so," Neutranurse said as she opened the door. But then, an idea came to her and she smirked beneath her faceplate, "Brass, tell me. Can you act asleep?"  
  
"Why, do you want me to audition for the lead in "Snow White"," Brass asked, causing Neutranurse to giggle.  
  
"No nothing like that. I have an idea how we can sped a couple more minutes together," she said as she swept Brass off her feet, placing one arm under her knees and the other around her back, "I'll carry you downstairs because you're asleep. And you can groggily "wake up" when I bring you down to Erika," she explained.  
  
"That's a brilliant idea," Brass stated.  
  
"I know," Neutranurse said as she held Brass close to her and kissed her lips gently, "now remember, act asleep."  
  
"Right," Brass told her and "dozed off".  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
Erika fidgeted anxiously as she paced up and down the small hallway near the front door, feeling very eager.  
  
"Erika, Brass will be right down. Neutranurse said that she's still asleep and she'll bring her down soon," Karin stated as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Good, I can't wait to see her again," Erika stated.  
  
"Erika are you sure you don't want something to drink like maybe some tea? You seem really excited," Karin stated.  
  
"You'd be excited too if you lost Neutranurse for as long as I have and not been able to find out if they were okay or not," Erika snapped.  
  
"...I'm sorry, I was just trying to be friendly that's all," Karin told her.  
  
"I know, I didn't mean to snap at you I'm sorry," Erika told her.  
  
"It's okay, I understand," Karin told her.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
"This...might be trouble," Neutranurse said to herself.  
  
"What? What's wrong," Brass asked as she carefully opened her optics.  
  
"Well, coming up the stairs was no trouble, but going down is going to be trickier. I don't want to risk tripping and hurting you," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to walk down normally," Brass told her.  
  
"I guess so," Neutranurse said as she gently set Brass back down on her feet.  
  
"Neutranurse," she whispered, "I really liked it, being carried like that."  
  
"I liked it too," Neutranurse replied before giving her a quick kiss, "come on, Erika's waited long enough."  
  
"You're right, let's go," Brass told her as she walked down the stairway slowly, eventually reaching the bottom.  
  
"Brass," Erika screamed excitedly and swept her up in her arms and hugged her tightly, "oh I missed you so much! I was so worried about you!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Erika, I'm sorry I made you worry so much," Brass told her.  
  
"It's okay Brass, I understand why it happened. I still can't believe that happened," Erika stated.  
  
"I know the feeling. It's just so strange; I keep feeling like I'm going to just wake up and everything is going to be okay, but I know that's not going to happen," Brass told her.  
  
"Brass, I'm really sorry it happened, but I want you to know that I'll be there for you when you need me," Erika told her.  
  
"So will I. call anytime you need somebody to talk to," Neutranurse spoke up.  
  
"Thank you, both of you. With friends like you, I know I'll be okay," Brass told them.  
  
"Well, I think its time we get home. Mom was really worried about you too Brass," Erika stated.  
  
"She was? I didn't know that," Brass replied.  
  
"Well she was, she was very relieved to hear that you were okay," Erika told her, "Karin, Neutranurse, thanks for taking care of Brass for me."  
  
"It was no trouble, really," Neutranurse told her, "but Brass, if something goes wrong again, would you let me know instead of running away?"  
  
"I'll do that, thank you," Brass told her.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse us I think we'll be heading back home now," Erika told them.  
  
"Of course, goodbye," Neutranurse replied.  
  
"Goodbye you two, I hope you don't run into any obstacles along the way," Karin added.  
  
"Thanks Karin," Erika said as she waved goodbye, Brass following close behind as they walked to the limo and got in.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
For the most part the ride back home had been uneventful and very quiet. So quiet you could cut it with a knife. Eventually it became too much for Brass to stand and she finally decided to speak up.  
  
"Ms. Erika, are you mad at me for running away," she asked nervously.  
  
"No Brass, I was never mad, I was just worried. You don't know what it was like when I came home and you weren't there. Millions of thoughts were going through my head about what might've happened," Erika told her.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Erika, but seeing Metabee and Oceana together, it just tore me up from the inside out, I just had to run," Brass replied.  
  
"I know Brass, and I'm really sorry about it," Erika said as she hugged her.  
  
"Ms. Erika," Brass began as she looked up into partner's soft, chocolate brown eyes, "do you love me?"  
  
"What," Erika asked, taken aback by the question.  
  
"Do you love me," Brass asked again.  
  
"Of course I do Brass, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well...it's just that I can't ever remember you saying so. And...it kind of makes you wonder now and then," Brass explained.  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Brass, but I do love you," Erika told her.  
  
"I love you too, Ms. Erika," Brass replied, 'one day, maybe one day, Ms. Erika, I can call you my sister, just like Neutranurse and Karin,' she thought as she carefully leaned against Erika and wrapped her arm around her stomach.  
  
"Brass what's the matter, are you cold?"  
  
"...A little. I guess it's from being in the rain so long," Brass replied nervously, fortunately Erika didn't detect it.  
  
"I see. Well, is this better," Erika asked as she suddenly pulled her close in a tight hug.  
  
"Much better, thank you," Brass said as she leaned in closer to enjoy the embrace.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
The days continued to pass by and everything seemed to be back to normal. Of course for a select few, they knew different.  
  
As for Erika she had started to notice a difference in Brass and her behavior. Ever since she returned home, she had started to act more outgoing, she had started listening to different kinds of music; she was even willing to robattle hard.  
  
But for the life of her, Erika just couldn't figure out what had caused so much change in only a week. But whatever it was, she was pretty sure it had to do with the whole event involving Metabee. And she was determined to find out.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
It was a normal day at the Riverview Junior told shed, except for the fact that Metabee wasn't around today. For that Brass was thankful, she wasn't in the mood to be around him anytime soon.  
  
Unfortunately everything wasn't well at the school. Because of a prank played on Coach Mountain, every student in his class was being forced to run laps until they collapsed.  
  
Brass, Peppercat, Krosserdog, and Totalizer sat on the school wall, watching the whole torturous event going on, cringing every time they heard Coach Mountain yelling at their medafighters.  
  
"This isn't fair at all. Ms. Erika isn't the kind to play a joke, she shouldn't be running," Brass stated.  
  
"What kind of joke was pulled," Totalizer asked.  
  
"The old "bucket of water over the door" trick. Except this time it was filled with cherry soda," Peppercat explained.  
  
"I still wonder who pulled that dirty trick," Krosserdog wondered.  
  
"I don't know but I'm getting tired of this. Who does he think he is to make boss run laps for something she didn't do," Peppercat demanded.  
  
Just as Brass was about to respond she heard something from the field. It sounded like somebody falling down. She looked over and was horrified to see that Erika had collapsed.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
"Tolstoy* get up and quit slacking off," Coach Mountain yelled and stomped over to her.  
  
"I'm...too tired. I can't...I can't even stand up," Erika panted.  
  
"Tolstoy," Coach Mountain said in a loud threatening tone.  
  
"That's enough!"  
  
Coach Mountain turned around upon hearing the voice and saw Brass standing behind him, looking mad.  
  
"What're you doing here," Coach Mountain yelled.  
  
"School hours have just ended so according to the rules I'm allowed out here. And I've come to take Ms. Erika home! Just look at her. She's hot, tired, dehydrated and she doesn't deserve this," Brass practically screamed.  
  
"Tolstoy and the rest will run until I say they can stop and not one lap less," Coach Mountain bellowed.  
  
"Fine then I'll fight for Ms. Erika. I challenge you to a robattle, and if I win we both go home right away," Brass told him.  
  
"Oh yeah! And what if I win?"  
  
"If you win...I'll run laps along with everybody else," Brass told him.  
  
Coach Mountain thought this offer over for a minute before reaching a decision. It was definitely a tempting one.  
  
"Okay, sure. It's not like I'm going to lose to a wimpy medabot like you," Coach Mountain stated and pressed his medawatch, brining out Digmole, not noticing the angered look on Brass' face.  
  
Digmole appeared in front of Coach Mountain, but there was something different about him. In his hands was a long chain with a large metal ball on the end of it.  
  
"Then it's agreed!"  
  
Everybody looked up and saw a strange (but not out of the ordinary) sight. Mr. Referee was coming down on a red pogo stick. He hit the ground several times before finally coming to a complete stop.  
  
"I declare this a submission robattle! The rules are simple! The first medabot to stop the other from functioning wins! The loser must then submit one medapart to the winner, for keeps! Medabots ready?"  
  
"I'm ready," Digmole stated.  
  
"Brass, are you sure you want to do this," Erika asked.  
  
"Trust me Ms. Erika, I want to do this. I have to. Now just rest and I'll take care of this," Brass told her.  
  
"Medabots...robattle!"  
  
Brass started out with her laser cannons in a massive barrage in hopes of pummeling Digmole, but to her surprise he was incredibly evasive despite the face that his lower body was tank treads.  
  
"Bad move," he said in his low gravelly voice as he swung his ball and chain and released it.  
  
The massive ball flew at Brass quicker than she could react, and at the angle it was thrown it wrapped around her neck tight.  
  
"Wh-what is this," Brass asked as she tried to pull herself loose.  
  
(*Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead*)  
  
"Something we created. This chain can extend up to twenty feet, and when it wraps around something it never lets go," Digmole exclaimed and gave the chain a violent pull.  
  
Even if Brass had time to brace herself it wouldn't have helped. With that one jerk she was sent flying and pulled right into Digmole's closed fist, sending her flying back into the wall and breaking almost all the way through.  
  
"Warning: Head/torso 50% damaged," Erika's medawatch stated.  
  
"Brass just stop, it isn't worth it," Erika stated as watched from the sidelines.  
  
(*Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb*)  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Erika but I'll have to disappoint you," Brass said as she managed to pull herself out of the hole in the wall, "I'm not about to quit just when I'm about to win."  
  
"Not by a long shot sailor girl," Digmole said as he brought his ball and chain down in a swinging motion, the heavy metal ball coming down right where she was standing.  
  
Brass narrowed her optics as she saw the metal ball coming right for her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to leap out of the way. This gave her only one option available to her. She caught the ball between her hands, grunting as eht force shook her body.  
  
"Arms damaged, 60% remaining," Erika's medawatch stated.  
  
(*So much to do so much to see  
  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
You'll never shine if you don't glow*)  
  
"How'd she do that," Coach Mountain asked.  
  
"I'm not a wimpy medabot. Just because I'm a sailor doesn't mean that I'm weak and fragile," Brass stated as she dropped the ball to the ground and grabbed the chain and held tight, "and now. You're going to be mine."  
  
Brass began to pull Digmole closer, grunting as he threw his treads into reverse to resist.  
  
'I never knew a sailor girl could be so strong! How's she doing this,' Digmole though as he tried to pull back.  
  
(*Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shooting stars break the mold*)  
  
"I don't think so Digmole, you're not getting anywhere if I have anything to say about it," Brass said as she dug her feet into the ground.  
  
"Fine you want that chain you can have it," Digmole yelled and fiddled with a piece under his arm, causing the chain to come snapping loose and nearly hit Brass in the head and causing her to fall backwards.  
  
Now that Digmole was free he came charging at Brass, ramming into her and sending her rolling along the ground.  
  
"Brass you've gotta get out of there before its too late," Erika screamed.  
  
(*It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture*)  
  
"Yeah come on Brass get up and show that guy who's boss," Peppercat added as she and the others cheered her on.  
  
Brass groaned in pain as she tried to stand back up. She could tell that her systems were running low from the thrashing that she had received, but she knew that she had to keep going, otherwise the consequences might be dire.  
  
'I have to think of a way to beat Digmole. He's an old model but he's tougher than he really looks,' she thought as she looked around. And then she spotted an equalizer, 'this better work.'  
  
She moved over and picked up the chain a couple of feet away from the ball and lifted it up. With a grunt she picked it up off the ground and managed to start swinging it around and work up a decent speed.  
  
(*The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
  
My world's on fire how about yours  
  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored*)  
  
"I admit you're strong, but you'll never be able to stop my attack now," Digmole stated and came charging in.  
  
"I don't think so," Brass stated and released her the ball, just managing to slam it into Digmole's lower body, stopping him in place.  
  
"Warning, lower body function ceased, 100% damage," Coach Mountain's medawatch stated.  
  
"What," Coach Mountain yelled.  
  
(*Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shooting stars break the mold*)  
  
"It seems that the glove is on the other hand Coach Mountain, Digmole is now a statue," Brass stated.  
  
"A least I'm better looking," Digmole stated as he grabbed the chain again and started swinging it again.  
  
'Not this time,' Brass thought as she stuck her arms out to the side and began to do backward summersaults.  
  
'Not bad,' Digmole thought as he swung let his ball and chain go flying after her.  
  
(*Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
  
I need to get myself away from this place  
  
I said yep what a concept  
  
I could use a little fuel myself  
  
And we could all use a little change*)  
  
Just as she was about to be hit, Brass leapt into the air with a double backward summersault and made a before two point landing on the top of the school wall, while the ball smashed through the wall.  
  
"So what if she's athletic? Digmole break her," Coach Mountain ordered.  
  
"Right coach," Digmole replied as he pulled on his chain, but to his shock it was stuck in the wall, "crap!"  
  
"A little trouble Digmole? Maybe I can help," Brass said as she leapt onto the chain and ran along the length.  
  
(*Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb*)  
  
Everybody was in shock as Brass ran along the chain length until she reached Digmole and gave him a devastating kick to the face before leaping into the air.  
  
"Warning: head unit 50% damaged," Coach Mountain's medawatch stated.  
  
Everything seemed to slow down as Brass descended to the ground. She brought her right arm forward and stuck out her index finger and raised her thumb. At the mouth of her gun barrel a ball of orange energy began to gather.  
  
Digmole looked up in fright as Brass grasped her wrist and aimed right for his head as she came ever closer to the ground. He would never forget the look in her optics as she uttered the two words that would send him into a world of pain and unconsciousness.  
  
(*So much to do so much to see  
  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
You'll never shine if you don't glow*)  
  
"Short shot!"  
  
It sounded like a shotgun went off at close range as the blast exploded in Digmole's face and engulfed the entire area. Once the blast faded everybody saw that Digmole was on his back and hid medal had ejected over to Coach Mountain's feet.  
  
"Function ceased! And the winner is Brass," Mr. Referee stated.  
  
"Brass that was awesome," Erika stated as she went to congratulate her. But to her surprise Brass was nowhere to be found, "Brass? Brass where are you!"  
  
"Um, a little help? Please?"  
  
Erika looked up and saw that Brass had landed in a tree branch outside of the school ground area.  
  
"Brass how did you get up there," Erika asked as she ran over to the wall.  
  
"I put too much energy into my short shot, it blew me back and I wound up here," Brass explained as she tried to get down.  
  
"Don't worry Brass we'll get you down," Peppercat told her as she charged over to the tree.  
  
"You were awesome Brass I've never seen moves like that before," Krosserdog stated as he followed close behind.  
  
"Yeah, you could be a great dancer with some practice," Peppercat said as she got under where Brass was, "okay Krosserdog fire!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Krosserdog aimed for the spot several inches behind Brass and fired, shooting it clean off and letting Peppercat catch her in her arms.  
  
Brass smiled at the closeness between herself and Peppercat, it was very comfortable. But she quickly realized what she was doing and decided to stop before it could go anywhere, it just wasn't right, she loved Neutranurse.  
  
"Thank you Peppercat," she said as she hopped down from Peppercat's arms and leapt down from the wall.  
  
"Brass that was amazing," Erika stated and ran up to Brass and hugged her, "where did you learn how to fight like that on your own?"  
  
"A young boy named Yusuke, I've seen him fight and I did my best to copy his moves. That's how I learnt to make my short shot so powerful," Brass explained.  
  
"Well thank him for me the next time you see him," Erika told her, "see you Monday Coach Mountain!"  
  
"Good riddance," Brass muttered as she and Erika walked out of the school yard and headed for home.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
"I still can't believe the look on Coach Mountain's face when you took Digmole out, it was priceless," Erika laughed as the two walked home.  
  
"It's just sad that you didn't have your camera. A few good pictures would be great for our next report," Brass stated.  
  
"Well there's always next time I guess. I still can't believe how well you fought on your own," Erika stated, "maybe you could robattle Meta---robattle Sumilidon and I can get some pictures then," Erika told her.  
  
"...You were going to say Metabee weren't you Ms. Erika," Brass asked and she continued walking.  
  
"Yes I guess so. I'm sorry Brass," Erika told her.  
  
"It's okay Ms. Erika, you don't have to worry about it. I don't," Brass told her.  
  
"It's just that I was afraid that you were still upset about him," Erika explained.  
  
"At first I was because I wanted to be with Metabee. But after I thought about it I realized something. He and I are completely different and had nothing in common. If I did manage to get to Metabee first it probably wouldn't last very long," Brass told her.  
  
"In that case I wonder how long he and Oceana will stay together."  
  
"I don't know, but that reminds me of something else. I forgot how much pain Metabee went through when he lost Oceana. It really wouldn't be fair to keep them away since they care so much," Brass added.  
  
"I guess you're right," Erika told her and waited a minute before continuing, "how're you feeling anyway?"  
  
"Alright I suppose. I will need a tune up later," she said as she looked over herself, "and maybe a good polish as well."  
  
"Well as soon as I get a good bath I'll fix you up like brand new," Erika told her.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
"Oh this feels so good," Erika sighed as she leaned back in a tub full of warm bubbly bath water.  
  
"I'm sure it does," Brass stated as she brought some fresh clothes in and set them down on the hamper.  
  
"Oh it does," she sighed, "Brass why don't you join me? It'll probably do wonders for your joints."  
  
"Thank you for the offer Ms. Erika, but no. Bubblebath and my systems don't go together very well," Brass told her, "remember that one time when I needed to be cleaned up?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. You moved like Frankenstien's Monster for a week."  
  
"And that's something I'd rather not experience again. Now if you'll please excuse me I'd like to listen to some music and lay back for a while," Brass told her.  
  
"Okay Brass, I'll get to you as soon as I get out," Erika told her.  
  
"Alright Ms. Erika, I'll see you then."  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
Brass yawned as she finished reattaching the last pieces of armor to her legs. She'd waited for Erika to get out of the tub, but after forty-five minutes and no sign, she figured that she was too engrossed in the comfort.   
  
So to kill the time she decided to work on her arms and legs. She'd managed to bring them back up to full capacity, but her torso and head were just out of her reach, so she had to wait on Erika.  
  
"I wonder what's taking so long. Did Ms. Erika doze off," Brass asked herself.  
  
That instantly got her attention. She leapt off the futon and dashed down the hallway to the bathroom and threw open the door.  
  
"Ms. Erika are you alright?"  
  
"Eek! Brass!"  
  
Brass turned around immediately and covered her optics as Erika wrapped a towel around herself, completely embarrassed about the entire event.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ms. Erika it didn't mean to surprise you. I was afraid that you might've dozed off and might've drowned," Brass explained.  
  
"Oh? I see. Well thanks for caring Brass, I didn't mean to scream," Erika told her.  
  
"It's alright, I should've knocked first," Brass told her, "just so you know, I've got most of the work on my body done, I just need some headwork."  
  
"Okay Brass but I can't guarantee anything, I'm not a psychiatrist," Erika joke.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Never mind Brass, it's not important."  
  
"If you say so. I'll be waiting," Brass told her.  
  
"And I'll be there soon," Erika replied.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Erika shook her hand vigorously and sucked her ring finger after hurting it with one of the tools. 'Getting to the damaged spots on Brass' body wasn't easy no matter how much you try,' she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Erika, I'd take care of it myself if I could," Brass apologized from within her medawatch.  
  
"It's okay Brass it isn't your fault. But as soon as I build up enough money I'm going to buy you one of those regenerators like Spitfire has," Erika explained as she worked on another circuit.  
  
"Those aren't cheap Ms. Erika. Are you sure you want to spend that kind of money? It's not like I robattle all the time," Brass told her.  
  
"I know, but I consider it a sound investment. With it incidents like this will be a thing of the past. And who knows, I might start letting you robattle more often if you want to," she replied.  
  
"That would be nice. It felt great to actually let loose and get involved in something physical," Brass stated.  
  
"I'm sure Digmole didn't feel that way when he saw you moving in for the finale," Erika laughed.  
  
"The look in his optics was priceless. I doubt he'll be calling be wimpy anytime soon," Brass added.  
  
"Well it looks like everything's done. You ready," Erika asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Erika took out Brass' medal and inserted it back into the slot on her back before closing it, bringing her back online.  
  
"So how do you feel," Erika asked.  
  
"Much better," she said as she looked over herself, "except for feeling dirty."  
  
"Well I think it's your turn to get cleaned up," she told her.  
  
'Oh dear,' Brass thought at this.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
Brass giggled uncontrollably, unable to sit still for even a minute as Erika scrubbed her down to remove the dirt that had been gathered from her battle.  
  
"Brass hold still, otherwise we'll never get done," Erika told her.  
  
"I can't help it," Brass managed to say as she gripped her sides, "you're tickling me too much!"  
  
"I'm sorry Brass but we've got to get you cleaned up," Erika explained as she tried to hold her still.  
  
"Then please stop using a scrub brush," she laughed and practically thrashed around on the bathroom floor.  
  
Erika put away the scrub brush and took out the soaked wash rag in the basin of water next to the tub and began to wash off the bubbly cleaning solution that covered most of Brass' body.  
  
"Oh that feels so much better," Brass sighed contentedly as she laid back and relaxed, enjoying the gentle feeling.  
  
"I don't get it Brass, how can you be so ticklish," Erika asked as she washed away the soapy film.  
  
"I really don't know, I guess I just am," she replied.  
  
"Well I guess it can happen to anybody," Erika said as she moved the washcloth up and down Brass' leg, but as she was about to reach her skirt, she grasped her wrist, "what's wrong Brass?"  
  
"Could you please, not do that area? I'd rather not have somebody looking up my skirt," she explained.  
  
"Oh I get it. Sure thing Brass."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Erika moved from Brass' leg to her left arm. But as she began to wash the soap away, she stopped. She looked down into her arm carefully, squinting her eyes to get a better look.  
  
"Is something wrong Ms. Erika," Brass asked.  
  
"No but there's something in here," Erika explained as she tried to get a hold of it, "nuts my fingers are too big."  
  
"Let me try," Brass said as she took a look, "even my fingers are too big. But I can take care of that."  
  
Brass undid the micro clamps on her arm; unhinging the layer of outer armor and letting the paper fall out.  
  
Erika picked up the paper and unfolded it. She glanced over it, making a quizzical face.  
  
"What is it Ms. Erika," Brass asked as she reattached her armor.  
  
"It looks like a note," Erika said as she began to read more carefully, "wait a minute it's a love note."  
  
If Brass had a heart it would be beating a mile a minute. When she heard that it was a love note she felt her system temperature jump at least ten more degrees.  
  
'Oh no I didn't want Ms. Erika to find out this way. That love note is from Neutranurse is just has to be,' Brass thought nervously as she tried to remain calm.  
  
"Oh no. I'm sorry Brass, some water must've seeped in because the name's too smudged to read," Erika told her.  
  
This made Brass feel so much better. Now there wouldn't have to be any confrontation. At least she didn't think so.  
  
"So that's how you got over Metabee so quickly. You found somebody else didn't you," Erika asked coyly.  
  
"Well I guess you could say that," Brass said as she remained surprisingly calm.  
  
"So who's the lucky guy," Erika asked excitedly.  
  
"Excuse me but don't I have a right to my privacy," Brass shouted before realizing what she had just said, "I'm sorry Ms. Erika I didn't mean to say it like that."  
  
"It's alright Brass. But you do have a point. You can tell me when you're ready," Erika told her.  
  
"So what does the note say," Brass asked.  
  
"You haven't read this before," Erika asked, she nodded, "well I guess you should read yourself," she said and handed the paper to her.  
  
"Brass,  
  
When I'm near you I can feel my insides flutter, but when you're gone I can feel an emptiness deep within my heart and it pains me.  
  
When I think of the few hours that you and I shared together, it lifts my spirits and makes me very happy.  
  
You are the light to my dark, the yin to my yang, my other. Without you I am not whole.  
  
Return to me soon my love, I miss you dearly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~"  
  
"It's beautiful really," Brass stated.  
  
"I know. So...who's it from," Erika asked as she leaned in close to hear better.  
  
"Please I have a right to keep that private. I'll tell you when I'm ready to, alright," Brass asked.  
  
"Alright Brass, alright, if you want to keep it a secret go ahead, "she told her, 'I'll find out eventually. A reporter like myself also has to be a good detective.'  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
The days continued to pass slowly, dragging on to Tuesday. After Erika had found that letter from Neutranurse and started asking questions Brass had become very nervous. She always thought that at any time Erika would find out her secret and be very angry with her.  
  
This continued from Friday afternoon until Tuesday when it had become too much for her to handle. She knew what she had to do; she had to come clean.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
Brass paced back and forth downstairs in the living room, trying to work up enough courage to go and tell Erika about it. Unfortunately every time she tried her knees would shake and her bravery would drop and she'd have to start all over again.  
  
"This is hopeless," Brass sighed as she plopped down on the couch and held her head, "I'm never going to be able to tell Erika about this," she told herself just before the phone rang and she answered, "Tolstoy residence."  
  
"Is that you Brass," the voice at the other end of the line asked.  
  
"Neutranurse," Brass asked as she sat up in surprise, "oh Neutranurse I've missed talking to you. Where have you been?"  
  
"I'm very sorry Brass but this is the only time I've gotten to call you, its been very busy around here," Neutranurse explained, "I can't tell you how much I've missed you."  
  
"I miss you too. It's been ten days and I haven't seen nor heard from you until now," Brass told her.  
  
"I'm sorry Brass but I'm working on something, something big. I'd like to tell you but Dr. Aki made me promise to keep it secret," Neutranurse told her, "so how have you been lately?"  
  
"Well I've been okay I guess. I won a robattle against Digmole three days ago to get Ms. Erika out of detention. Would you believe that I was actually stronger than he was," she asked.  
  
"I don't doubt it. If anybody could do it I'm sure you could," Neutranurse told her, "did you find my note?"  
  
"Sort of. Erika found it first."  
  
"She did? When? What'd she do," Neutranurse asked.  
  
"Three days ago after my robattle. She was cleaning me up and she found the note. I was so nervous when she found it, but the name was smudged so she couldn't read it," Brass explained.  
  
"Well that was fortunate," Neutranurse told her, "so what did you think of the note?"  
  
"It was very beautiful," Brass told her as she leaned back and let out a sigh.  
  
"Is something wrong Brass?"  
  
"You could say that. After Erika found the note I just got so nervous about her finding out about us, and I've been trying to work up the courage to tell her myself. But every time I feel that I can do it, something happens and I lose all my confidence and I'm back where I started. I'm just so scared about this," Brass explained.  
  
"It's okay Brass this has to be a big step for anybody. If you want I'll be there in less than an hour, I'll even bring Karin so we can tell the both of them," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"It's a nice gesture Neutranurse but this is something I have to do myself. And besides if Ms. Erika is going to be mad I don't want anybody else to be in the line of fire," Brass told her.  
  
"Erika's that excitable? Are you sure you don't want me there? I can hold Erika down so she can't hurt anybody," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"I don't think it'll come to that. But just in case I'll make sure to keep out of arm's length," Brass told her.  
  
"Well if you say so. So are you going to be telling her tonight," Neutranurse asked her.  
  
"I'll try. If nothing goes wrong I'll call you back okay?"  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it Brass. Just remember, I love you," Neutranurse told her.  
  
"I love you too Neutranurse," Brass said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Care to tell me about this?"  
  
Brass almost screamed as the leapt up and saw Erika standing behind her, a confused look on her face and her arms folded.  
  
"M-M-M-M-Ms. Erika! H-h-how much did you hear," Brass asked nervously.  
  
"Not much. The main thing I heard was you telling Neutranurse that you love her," Erika told her, "does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
"W-what exactly is it that you think this means," Brass asked.  
  
"That Neutranurse is the one you've found to get over Metabee," Erika told her.  
  
"I'm afraid you're right," Brass said with a long sigh, "I think you might want to sit down while you hear this."  
  
"I think that would be a good idea," Erika said as she sat down in one of the chairs, "so spill it. What caused you to think that you love Neutranurse?"  
  
"About eleven days ago, when I was still gone and that storm was going on, Karin and Neutranurse found me. They dried me off, took me home and let me rest; I don't think I slept at all during the time I was by myself," Brass explained.  
  
"Go on," Erika told her.  
  
"After I woke up Neutranurse and I talked. I poured my heart out about what happened, and Neutranurse did her best to make me feel better. She comforted me and talked to me, telling me that everything would be alright, and it helped. Then we started to just talk about some things. And then one thing lead to another and...we kissed."  
  
"You kissed," Erika asked, shocked by this.  
  
"Yes. We kissed. It was my first time," she said as she blushed lightly, "she asked me if I would feel better if I were kissed and I told her I might, so she did it. I was shocked, I never expected her to just kiss me. I was shocked too and at the time I thought it was wrong, but Neutranurse made me realize that there wasn't. Then...after a little more talking, and a little more kissing I sort of...decided that I loved her."  
  
Erika sat quietly after hearing this, trying to make sense of all this information. And every second that she remained silent felt like a painful eternity to Brass, fearing what Erika might say, but fearing the waiting even more.  
  
But finally after several excruciatingly long minutes of silence and stillness, Erika finally spoke up.  
  
"I see...and you're sure about this decision," Erika asked.  
  
"Yes Ms. Erika I'm very sure," Brass old her.  
  
"But Brass how can you be so sure this is love and not something else," Erika asked.  
  
"There's no mistaking this it has to be love," Brass stated, "whenever I'm around Neutranurse I can feel myself blush. I get a funny feeling right down in here, like something's fluttering around," she continued as she put her hand on her stomach plate, "my circuits feel so hot and I enjoy every minute of it. There's no way to mistake what I feel for Neutranurse, it's like what I felt for Metabee but it's so much stronger."  
  
"It just isn't possible Brass, you're on the rebound from Metabee and that's why you feel this way," Erika told her.  
  
"This isn't rebound Ms. Erika. I've never felt happier with anyone before in my entire life," Brass argued.  
  
"But Brass you don't understand the bigger issue here. Love of this kind simply isn't right," Erika told her.  
  
"You're wrong Ms. Erika it is right! There's no law or legal boundary to prevent the two of us from loving and nobody is being hurt so there's no reason the two of us can't love each other," she argued, once again shooting down Erika's argument.  
  
"Brass you simply don't understand what you're doing," Erika stated as she began to lose her patience, "you could get hurt if you keep this up and I don't want that to happen to you. You give me no other choice Brass, I forbid you from ever seeing Neutranurse again."  
  
Brass couldn't believe this, it was impossible! She was forbidden from seeing Neutranurse? There was no way she was ever going to stand for this!  
  
"Ms. Erika you can't do that! You have no right to tell me I can't see the one I love," she screamed.  
  
"I can and I did. You'll thank me for this one day Brass. Now go upstairs, I'll talk to you more about this after dinner," Erika told her.  
  
"No I won't," Brass told her defiantly and folded her arms.  
  
"Brass if you don't do as I say, then I'll put your medal in my medawatch and not let you back out," Erika told her.  
  
Brass trembled at this threat, she knew that Erika meant business if she was making a threat like this.  
  
"How...can you possibly be...so...heartless," Brass said as she fought not to cry, before running off upstairs, the sound of a door slam sounding a minute later.  
  
"I'm sorry Brass but someday you'll be glad I did this," Erika said to herself.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
It wasn't easy for Erika to eat dinner. It wasn't because it was leftover lasagna, but because of everything she has gone through with Brass. In that one conversation everything has been turned crazy.  
  
"I still can't believe this, it's crazy," Erika said to herself as she climbed up the stairs to her room. But as she opened the door she didn't see Brass anywhere. All she found was a piece of paper on her bed, "Brass," she asked as she picked up the paper and read it.  
  
Erika,  
  
Since you can't accept my love then you shouldn't have to accept me. Even if you come looking for me you'll never find me. Goodbye. I still wish you luck though, perhaps you'll find another medabot who won't go against our wishes and find love.  
  
Brass  
  
As Erika read this she fell to her knees, horrified.  
  
"What've I done," she asked herself as she looked over the note again.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
End of Chapter 3.   
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
The cat's out of the bag and as Brass feared, Erika hasn't taken the news well. What's going to happen? Will Erika accept Brass' decision? How will Karin take the news? To find out stay tuned for the fourth and final chapter.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
* Since nobody really knows Erika's last name I just decided to give her one, and Tolstoy just seemed to fit her. 


End file.
